


Coming Up For Air || Ialian Transalation

by Jellyfish994



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Fights, Fingering, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Lawyer Harry, Lawyer Liam, Light Angst, Louis/Male Character, Love, M/M, Model Zayn, Old Friends, Producer Niall, Promise, Smut, Something Great, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Top Louis, We All Hate Geoff too, We All Hate Simone, a lot of flirting, but very briefly, friends - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish994/pseuds/Jellyfish994
Summary: "Il problema del conoscere Louis Tomlinson era che non era possibile toglierselo dalla testa, Harry scoprì che non importava quanto cercasse di tenersi a distanza e condurre la propria vita come faceva prima di incontrarlo, semplicemente non funzionava così"."Forse Louis lo aveva sempre saputo, ma fu comunque una rivelazione per lui quando scosprì che Harry lo spaventava, perché Louis aveva già accettato che il momento in cui aveva conosciuto il riccio, assurdo, oltraggiosamente bello e uomo gentile, sarebbe stato il giorno in cui sarebbe incominciato il resto della sua vita."O: dove Harry è un futuro avvocato e Louis odia gli avvocati. Ma forse, forse non questo.





	Coming Up For Air || Ialian Transalation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sincewewereeighteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincewewereeighteen/gifts).
  * A translation of [Coming Up For Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576374) by [sincewewereeighteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincewewereeighteen/pseuds/sincewewereeighteen). 



> Bentornate a tutti/e con una nuova storia. 
> 
> Questa è la traduzione di 'Coming Up For Air' di sincewewereeighteen dalla quale ho ricevuto il permesso di pubblicarla.
> 
>  
> 
> Per qualsiasi domanda mi trovate su twitter @maretta994
> 
> All the Love,
> 
> M

Louis Tomlinson si svegliò in un letto vuoto. Non era una novità dato che quella era stata la sua vita negli ultimi due anni, ma, anche così, non era una bella sensazione. Controllò il telefono tre volte prima di convincersi che doveva alzarsi per prepararsi per il lavoro e anche se era stanco e stufo di quella settimana, gli piaceva quello che faceva.

 

Si alzò dal letto e si diresse verso la doccia, quasi sonnambulo. Di certo non sarebbe dovuto uscire la sera prima ed era stata tutta colpa di Stan per aver avergli fatto visita nel mezzo della settimana. Si era preso la piena responsabilità accettando l'invito e andando in discoteca, però. Non era una persona che prendeva le decisioni giuste; la sua vita amorosa ne era stata una prova sin da quando era molto giovane.

 

L'acqua fredda lo avrebbe aiutato con il suo post sbronza, ne era sicuro. Premette la fronte sulle piastrelle fredde della doccia e sentì la testa pulsare contro il muro. Odiava già quella mattina e aveva bisogno di un tè il prima possibile.

 

"Oh, per l'amor del cielo", si lamentò una volta arrivato in soggiorno.

 

Zayn, il suo migliore amico e coinquilino, era sdraiato sul divano con una bella brunetta sopra di sé e, onestamente, quello non era uno spettacolo apprezzato da Louis, soprattutto non alle sette del mattino.

 

"Buongiorno, fratello", disse pigramente, mentre la ragazza tenne il viso nascosto nell'incavo collo.

 

"Più tardi pulirai assolutamente questo divano", rispose Louis dirigendosi verso la cucina, cercando di ignorare i forti gemiti a pochi metri da lui.

 

Zayn era un modello. E non un modello qualsiasi: era uno di quelli perfetti. Pertanto, era anche ricco e schifosamente famoso, ridicolmente stupendo (sul serio, il ragazzo sembrava un dio greco sceso sulla terra), e aveva una vita fantastica, motivo per il quale andava a "dormire" quando Louis doveva alzarsi.

 

Zayn era anche una delle persone migliori che Louis avesse mai conosciuto e non aveva la più pallida idea di dove sarebbe finito senza di lui (letteralmente, dato che Zayn gli aveva pagato l'affitto) - non che lo avrebbe mai confessato ad alta voce.

 

"Zaynie, me ne vado, non dimenticarti di fare la spesa al supermercato o di trovare qualcuno che lo faccia per noi", gridò mentre lasciava l'appartamento.

 

Fuori faceva maledettamente freddo e per un secondo meditò di rientrare e prendere un cappotto, ma non voleva fare tardi. Il riscaldamento in macchina avrebbe aiutato.

 

Louis era un mediatore. E sebbene l'avesse cercata, non riusciva a trovare una parola migliore per descrivere quello che faceva per vivere, a meno che non si prendesse in considerazione il termine "gladiatore", termine che il suo capo, aspirante-Olivia-Pope, amava usare. Seriamente, Nick avrebbe dovuto smettere di guardare Scandal.

 

Quindi, mediatore. Il team di Louis lavorava per risolvere i problemi delle persone importanti, aggirando la legge il più possibile per portare a termine il lavoro. Lavorava in un imponente edificio di Manchester ed era in grado di far visita alla propria famiglia regolarmente. Anche lo stipendio non era male; in realtà era abbastanza decente per qualcuno che aveva una laurea in  _scienze dello spettacolo_  e  _letteratura inglese_  e non in  _legge_. Si sarebbe potuto dire che la sua vita stava andando da qualche parte nella giusta direzione. E se era costretto a nascondere cuore e anima per sopravvivere, beh, nessuno lo avrebbe dovuto saputo, non c'era bisogno che lo sapessero.

 

 

-

 

 

"Per la ventesima volta, signore, non possiamo prendere in carico il suo caso", sentì Nick ripetere al telefono e si fermò vicino alla porta, "grazie mille, buona giornata".

 

"Qualche problema?" Chiese Louis entrando nella stanza.

 

"Sempre la stessa storia. Stai uscendo?"

 

"Bisogna archiviare delle carte e convincere una vedova che non possiamo disseppellire il marito per farle riavere un anello".

 

"Buona fortuna." Le vedove erano le peggiori.

 

"Dio, Nick, dove sono i casi buoni? Sono  _così_  annoiato", piagnucolò e si lasciò cadere sul divano.

 

"Ti stai lamentando, Tomlinson?" Alzò la voce come se potesse fargli paura, sforzandosi.

 

"Sì, Grimshaw."

 

Nick rise e poi guardò Louis con un'espressione seria.

 

"Ho qualcosa per te, ma non ti piacerà" Oh no, per favore no. "Che ne penseresti di lavorare su un caso di divorzio, diciamo, come mediatore?"

 

"No, non dirlo!"

 

"Presso uno studio legale."  _Oh Dio, per favore, no_.

 

"Nick!" Louis quasi gridò, affondando ulteriormente nei cuscini.

 

Dire che Louis detestasse gli avvocati era un eufemismo. Le sue uniche eccezioni erano rappresentate da quelli che lavoravano con lui - incluso lo stesso Nick - e solo perché non usavano parolone stravaganti per cercare di togliere soldi alla sua famiglia. Il che era un altro discorso.

 

"Perché io? Quale azienda? E per favore, non dirmi che si tratta di quella di tuo fratello."

 

"Perché mi hai appena detto che sei annoiato a morte e questo è un grande caso. E tu sei un ottimo mediatore; puoi far fare alle persone tutto ciò che vuoi in un batter d'occhio. E no, non è l'azienda di mio fratello."

 

Louis considerò la situazione per un minuto. Se non avesse accettato questo caso, era probabile che avrebbe trascorso la settimana successiva rinchiuso in ufficio, e a lui, piaceva stare fuori all'aperto. Beh, non che uno  _studio legale_  fosse esattamente "fuori" e "aperto", ma sarebbe comunque stato un cambio di scenario.

"Va bene. Mandami le specifiche, capo."

 

"Lo farò", Nick sorrise e Louis uscì dalla stanza facendogli l'occhiolino.

 

Aveva un sacco di cose da fare, ma andava bene. Una volta ritornato a ciò che stava facendo, la sua mente iniziò a lavorare velocemente e la giornata passò in fretta. Quando tornò in ufficio, Nick non c'era più e trovò solo Perrie e Greg nella sala conferenze.

 

Mentre Louis si occupava delle _persone_  - parlando con loro, convincendole, trovando strategie -, Greg si occupava di questioni relative alla stampa (dato che lavoravano con clienti di alto profilo), e Perrie si occupava dei contratti insieme a Nick.

 

Erano una buona squadra, davvero. Erano tutti bravissimi nel proprio lavoro e chiaramente questo gli era ben riconosciuto, e Louis era quasi arrivato a pensare, nelle notti in cui si sentiva solo e dispiaciuto per se stesso ed erano usciti insieme per ubriacarsi, che erano buoni amici .

 

"Ciao, tesoro" disse a Perrie. Sembrava estremamente stanca.

 

"Ciao, non ti ho visto tutto il giorno."

 

"Stavo lavorando fuori. Sei sola?"

 

"S-sì, non avevo voglia di andare a casa, quindi sto rivedendo alcune cose."

 

"Cosa sta succedendo, Pezza?" Si sedette al suo fianco e attese che lei iniziasse a parlare. Come lui, non era una che condivideva molto, ma sapevano sempre quando all'uno o all'altra c'era qualcosa che non andava.

 

Parlarono per qualche minuto e sebbene Louis volesse davvero portarla a bere qualcosa, sapeva che aveva bisogno di riposare per poter esaminare i documenti che Nick gli aveva inviato poco prima, quel giorno, per essere pronto per qualsiasi consiglio avrebbe dovuto fornire.

 

Arrivò a casa alle sette e Zayn stava preparando la cena. La ragazza era ancora lì e Louis apprese che si chiamava Lauren, era americana e lei e Zayn si erano incontrati durante la settimana della moda, dello scorso anno, a New York. Si erano già visti tre volte e, a giudicare dall'espressione di Zayn, non era nemmeno annoiato a morte. Forse Lauren era una brava ragazza, dopotutto.

 

Mangiarono insieme e poi se ne andò, promettendo di mandare un messaggio non appena fosse arrivata in albergo. Una volta chiesto a Zayn delucidazioni, lui rispose che erano solo buoni amici di letto. Vedete, Zayn aveva una rigida politica per la quale si auto imponeva di non frequentare nessuno nel mondo della moda, non seriamente, almeno. "È troppo volubile, fratello", sosteneva sempre. Beh, non si sbagliava. Louis aveva incontrato due o tre modelli, grazie alle conoscenze e alle feste del suo amico, e aveva visto da sé come funzionassero le cose o meglio: come non funzionassero.

 

Dopo un torneo a FIFA e alcuni litigi su a chi toccasse fare i piatti o meno, decise di andare a dormire, promettendo al suo amico che sarebbe uscito con lui venerdì sera e sarebbero tornati a casa solo quando il sole avrebbe iniziato a sorgere. Fino ad allora, avrebbe dovuto lavorare, quindi, sì, sarebbe andato a dormire.

 

**_Quindi, in pratica questo ragazzo irlandese ha messo incinta una ragazza, l'ha sposata (non chiedere!). E ora vuole separarsi, perché lei ha perso il bambino e non si amano. Lei, ora, pretende metà dei suoi averi e, usando le parole del ragazzo, "non c'è verso che prenda i miei soldi". È un grande produttore, ha il suo studio e tutto il resto, quindi è ovvio che abbia un sacco di soldi. Buona fortuna_**.

 

Louis finì di leggere l'e-mail di Nick a colazione con uno sbuffo e aprì i file allegati. Apparentemente Niall Horan - il "ragazzo irlandese" - era un pezzo grosso nell'industria musicale e non voleva andare in tribunale, quindi stava pregando per ottenere un accordo. Tranne per il fatto che la ragazza non avrebbe accettato niente di meno del cinquanta per cento dei suoi soldi che in primo luogo erano  _un sacco di soldi_  e in secondo luogo, non ne aveva  _davvero_  il diritto, non moralmente parlando. Secondo Louis, questa era la situazione.

 

Trascorse l'intera giornata a imparare tutto sulla vita di Niall – leggendo persino la pagina dedicata a lui su Wikipedia - e poi proseguì con la storia della ragazza. Era una studentessa universitaria con un mucchio di debiti studenteschi da saldare e una carriera da aspirante attrice davanti a sé. Non sembrava un caso complicato e non capiva perché l'avvocato non fosse in grado di risolverlo da solo, non sarebbe dovuto essere molto difficile e avrebbe risparmiato fatica a Louis.

 

Si pentì del caso nel momento in cui raggiunse il quarto allegato, perché si trattava della compagnia di Geoff Payne e, onestamente, questo doveva essere uno  _scherzo_  dell'universo. Dio non aveva  _alcuna_  pietà?

 

Avrebbe voluto poter tornare indietro. Beh, avrebbe potuto. Ma voleva ancora litigare? Non che avesse senso, ma sarebbe stato bello vedere Geoff faccia a faccia solo per mostrargli che  _hey, anche se ci hai provato, non mi hai rovinato completamente la vita_. Desiderava soltanto non vedere Liam, perché sarebbe stato imbarazzante. Forse dopotutto era diventato un pompiere e non aveva seguito le orme del padre.

 

Nick si fermò vicino al suo ufficio per vedere come stessero procedendo le cose prima di andarsene e Louis sorrise educatamente e disse che sì, che il lunedì, di prima mattina, sarebbe stato da Payne nel suo miglior completo da lavoro con le migliori intenzioni. Non accennò al fatto che avrebbe bevuto durante tutto il fine settimana per essere in grado di sopportare i giorni successivi.

 

Mantenendo la promessa a se stesso, lasciò che Zayn lo portasse fuori il venerdì sera, ma non andarono in discoteca. Zayn aveva una cena tenuta da  _Vogue_  a cui avrebbe dovuto partecipare e Louis non avrebbe mai rifiutato del cibo gratis e dello champagne oltraggiosamente costoso. Inoltre, alla cena, aveva conosciuto un bravo ragazzo di nome Max con cui uscì poi il sabato. Bel viso, bel corpo e buon sesso. E  _soprattutto_ , non era un modello.

 

"Oh, la camminata della vergogna", Zayn lo canzonò non appena entrò nell'appartamento la domenica mattina.

 

"Oh, fanculo e fammi un po' di tè."

 

Louis bevve il suo tè e passò l'intera giornata a riprendersi dalla terribile sbronza. Perché le cose buone dovevano sempre fargli così tanto male? Non era giusto.

 

 

-

 

 

Il lunedì iniziò come tutti i lunedì: con la sveglia alle sei e mezza e Zayn che gli diceva di andare a farsi fottere quando entrò nella sua stanza solo per dar fastidio al suo migliore amico. "Giuro su Dio che ti farò vivere per strada", gemette quando Louis saltò su di lui.

 

"Dai, sai che oggi sarà una giornata difficile", provò a dirlo scherzosamente, ma, in realtà, la frase gli uscì con un tono triste e meno fiducioso di quanto lo fosse mai stato da molto tempo.

 

"Andrà tutto bene, Lou", wow, okay, doveva essere sembrato davvero infelice perché Zayn non solo lo disse in tono impietosito, ma si prese anche la briga di sedersi sul letto e di abbracciarlo.

 

"E' solo che non voglio proprio vederlo." Louis confessò con la voce debole, quella che solo Zayn e sua madre avevano sentito, in occasioni molto difficili.

 

"Forse non lo vedrai", offrì il modello. "Ma se accadrà, beh, ricorda che sei lì per lavoro. E se vedi Liam, digli un pugno da parte mia." Terminò, con un mezzo sorriso sadico sul volto.

 

Sì, quella tra  _Zayn e Liam_  era una storia complicata. Erano stati tutti e tre i migliori amici fino ai diciassette anni. E poi la vita si era intromessa. Erano passati quasi dieci anni da quando si erano visti tutti e tre insieme. Beh, Louis aveva visto Liam brevemente tre anni prima a Doncaster, in un supermercato, durante il periodo natalizio, ma, anche così era stato imbarazzante e si erano solo guardati.

 

"Sono abbastanza sicuro che se lui è lì, è diventato un avvocato, amico. E davvero non voglio andare in prigione", Louis rise debolmente.

 

"Portagli il mio odio, però? Per favore?"

 

"Andrà bene."

 

Louis abbracciò di nuovo Zayn e lo lasciò tornare a dormire, promettendo di aggiornarlo all'ora di pranzo. Affrontò la propria routine e prima delle otto si ritrovò fuori dall'appartamento, indossando pantaloni neri e una camicia elegante blu scuro. Prese un cappotto prima di lasciare l'appartamento e non si voltò indietro, altrimenti, quasi sicuramente, avrebbe rinunciato a tutto.

 

Chiamò Nick mentre si trovava in auto, per fargli sapere che stava andando allo studio Payne e, solo a metà, scherzò sul fatto che probabilmente Nick avrebbe dovuto farlo uscire di prigione. Il traffico era terribile, il che fu un problema per lui, perché sperava di riuscire ad arrivare almeno un po' in anticipo, ma niente da fare. Arrivò lì giusto in tempo e si sentì come se stesse per vomitare in ascensore.

 

"Louis Tomlinson, sono qui per fornire la mia consulenza su un caso", disse alla signora alla reception. Lei gli sorrise con aria seccata e sibilò " _un buongiorno sarebbe stato carino_ ", che Louis scelse di ignorare o le avrebbe risposto quanto  _non_  fosse  _buona_  quella giornata.

 

"Fa parte del team di Grimshaw?" Louis annuì. "La terza porta a sinistra è l'ufficio del signor Payne."

 

Louis annuì ancora una volta deglutendo la bile e fece alcuni respiri profondi camminando verso la terza porta a sinistra. Ce l'avrebbe fatta. Era sicuramente in grado di farcela. Geoff non poteva essere ancora tanto intimidatorio. Inoltre, Louis era un uomo adulto ora.

 

Bussò alla porta e sentì un "avanti" molto più giovane del previsto. Mentre la aprì, vide Liam Payne seduto a una scrivania mentre fissava lo schermo di un computer. Ci vollero solo pochi secondi prima Liam capisse che non si trattava solo di una segretaria, ma furono sufficienti per Louis per osservare la figura del suo vecchio amico.

 

Liam indossava un abito nero e i suoi capelli erano tagliati alla David Beckham. Sembrava stesse bene, o almeno era così finché non vide Louis in piedi di fronte a lui, incerto su cosa avrebbe dovuto fare.  _Sii professionale_ , gli disse il cervello facendogli muovere le gambe verso la scrivania.

 

"Lou." Si alzò in piedi.

 

"Ciao, Liam", disse, facendo del suo meglio per mantenere una voce neutra.

 

"Tu- sei nel team di Grimshaw? Hanno- ti hanno mandato loro?"

 

"Sì." Rispose Louis. Liam avrebbe potuto vedere un fantasma e sarebbe stato meglio. "Allora, il cliente?"

 

"Io- tu. Ciao, Lou. "

 

"Louis." Corresse. Solo i suoi  _amici_ potevano usare quel soprannome. Liam non lo era. Non più.

 

"Louis, giusto. Come stai?" Sembrava stordito e anche un po' sofferente. Louis si sentì bene, non era l'unico sull'orlo di una crisi nervosa.

 

"Avrei bisogno di dormire un po', ma come sai, non si può avere sempre quello che si vuole." E poi se ne pentì, abbastanza in fretta da scusarsi. "Mi dispiace, non è stato professionale da parte mia. Sto bene. E tu?"

 

Qualcuno bussò alla porta prima che potesse rispondere e la aprì prima che qualcuno potesse dire qualcosa; e se Louis si ritrovò immediatamente a pensare, "questo è il ragazzo più bello che abbia mai visto", nessuno doveva saperlo.

 

Il ragazzo- uomo? era così bello che la sua faccia era quasi stupida. Capelli lunghi e arricciati, pelle pallida, occhi fottutamente  _verdi_ e una bocca che sarebbe potuta essere descritta solamente come  _ingiusta_  - davvero. Le sue gambe erano lunghe miglia e miglia ed era così magro che Louis si sarebbe sentito geloso se non fosse stato così occupato ad ammirarlo. Indossava una fottuta camicia  _rosa_  che era piegata sulle maniche fino ai gomiti. E le sue braccia,  _Dio_.

 

Disse qualcosa che Louis non riuscì a capire perché ora si stava concentrando sul suo torso. Era imbarazzante quanto Louis fosse ipnotizzato da quella creatura, onestamente.  _Datti una regolata, Tomlinson_.

 

"Ahn, mi dispiace. Niall- il cliente è qui." Disse e Louis quasi gemette perché:  _la voce_.

 

La sua voce era bassa e roca e Louis lo avrebbe ascoltato per settimane e settimane. Perché  _lui_  non poteva lavorare con qualcuno come lui? In realtà, come non detto, perché non poteva  _andare a letto_  con qualcuno come lui? Si sarebbe assolutamente sposato e avrebbe avuto i figli di quel ragazzo se fosse stato possibile.

 

La voce di Liam lo risveglio dalla sua trance.

 

"Harry, questo è Louis Tomlinson, lavorerà con noi su questo caso, cercando di fare in modo che quella testa di cazzo non renda pubblico questo possibile scandalo e, Louis, questo è Harry. È un nostro stagista."

 

"Ciao, Louis, piacere di conoscerti", tese la mano per stringere quella di Louis e  _potresti fermarti, universo? Ho già capito che è la perfezione incarnata_.  _E sono amico di Zayn_ , pensò mentre allungava la mano.

 

"Ciao." Si strozzò.

 

"Allora, sala conferenze?" Disse Harry, rivolgendosi a Liam e lui annuì in assenso. "Lui è già lì. Vi porterò un caffè. Come prendi il tuo?" Harry chiese a Louis e Liam rispose per istinto, prima che Louis potesse dire qualsiasi cosa.

 

"Beve tè. Lo Yorkshire, ce l'abbiamo in cucina." Harry non sembrò notare la tensione nell'aria e rispose semplicemente con non chalance.

 

"Ok. Te ne farò un po'. Come lo prendi? "

 

"Acqua calda, tè, tutto qui."

 

"Senza zucchero? Latte? Miele?"

 

" _A meno che tu non voglia rovinare il tè_ ", dissero Louis e Liam in contemporanea. Louis con naturalezza, Liam come se fosse una citazione.

 

"Allora, dove si trova la sala conferenze? Voglio incontrare il cliente." Louis continuò fingendo che non fosse successo nulla.

 

"Proprio la porta accanto."

 

"Perfetto" sorrise, passando accanto a Harry, dirigendosi verso la porta. "A proposito, Zayn ti porge i suoi saluti", disse rivolgendosi a Liam e uscì dalla stanza, senza aspettarlo.

 

Louis entrò nella sala riunioni in attesa di un incontro formale e invece trovè il suo cliente in jeans stretti strappati  e una maglia di una squadra di calcio, Derby, se Louis ci avesse pensato bene. Sembrava ancora più giovane di quanto non apparisse già nella sua foto su Wikipedia e sembrava allegro per essere qualcuno che rischiava di perdere milioni.

 

"Piacere. Louis Tomlinson ", si presentò.

 

"Niall Horan, piacere di conoscerti", strinse la mano a Louis. Almeno Niall aveva le mani normali in contrasto con quelle ridicolmente enormi di Harry che sembravano perfette per afferrare il sedere di Louis.  _Fermati, adesso_.

 

"Lo stesso per me", rispose Louis mentre Liam entrava nella stanza.

 

"Payno!" Niall fece un ampio sorriso prima di andare ad abbracciare Liam. Fantastico, erano amici. (Louis sbuffò mentalmente.)

 

"Sei troppo allegro, Niall", disse Liam, ma lo abbracciò e gli sorrise.

 

Chiacchierarono per una decina di minuti prima che Louis si sentisse a disagio e li interrompesse chiedendo se avessero potuto già iniziare la riunione.

 

Niall fu molto più attento di quanto Harry fosse stato e si rese conto che stesse succedendo qualcosa, ma era abbastanza educato da non chiedere. Si sedettero insieme e la prima cosa che Louis domandò, fu che Niall raccontasse tutta la storia; Liam sembrava sapere già tutto abbastanza bene, ma si sedette per ascoltare ugualmente, parlando solo per ringraziare Harry quando arrivò con le bevande, cosa che fece anche Louis.

 

In realtà, Louis aveva difficoltà a concentrarsi ogni volta che Harry si muoveva al suo fianco. A un certo punto Niall sbuffò e Louis si maledisse per essere stato così ovvio. Di solito era in grado di manteneva la propria espressione facciale ben nascosta.  _Accidenti a te, Harry_.

 

"Quindi, quello che stai dicendo è che lei è interessata solo ai tuoi soldi?" Chiese Harry.

 

"In sostanza si, amico." Amico. Erano tutti e  _tre_  amici. Va bene.

 

"Ma perché metà?" Chiese Louis.

 

"Perché erano sposati", Liam dichiarò come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

 

"Ma che mi dici di un accordo prematrimoniale?" Louis si rivolse a Niall, ignorando completamente Liam.

 

"Non ci ho pensato?" Rispose Niall quasi scusandosi, facendo sembrare la sua frase una domanda. "Senti, Louis, la pagherò se devo, non voglio che questa merda diventi pubblica. Il mio nome è un marchio e non voglio davvero uno scandalo." Spiegò Niall.

 

"Se solamente avessi usato un preservativo-" disse Louis ad alta voce. "Scusa."  _Poco professionale, di nuovo. Cazzo, Louis, controllati._

 

"Ha sempre avuto problemi a mordersi la lingua", la voce di Liam trasmetteva l'umorismo con cui Louis non era stato in contatto da secoli, ormai; non gli mancava particolarmente, ma era familiare.

 

"E tu come lo sai?" Chiese Harry, genuinamente curioso, quando invece avrebbe potuto farlo in modo scherzoso. Era semplicemente interessato alle persone?

 

(Louis non stava per niente gestendo il suo odio per Liam e la tenerezza che gli suscitava Harry nello stesso momento).

 

"Io-" iniziò Liam.

 

"Non lo sa, perché non  _mi_ conosce", interruppe Liam e si rivolse di nuovo a Horan. "Ma è vero, ho un problema a trattenere i miei pensieri e per questo mi scuso, Niall, non succederà più."

 

"Va bene se non lo fai, non ti sbagli, sai? Ho mandato tutto a puttane la prima volta, e poi l'ho fatto di nuovo sposandola di punto in bianco. Era un'amica di infanzia, figlia di amici di famiglia e ad un certo punto mi sono convinto di provare dei sentimenti per lei." Proseguì. "Beh- si è scoperto che è una troia."

 

"Ehi", disse Harry. "Sei maleducato, Nialler. Non definirla in questo modo, oggettiva le donne." Louis gli diede mentalmente il cinque. "E non posso credere che sia la prima volta che sento la versione completa di questa storia. Sono stato il tuo testimone!" La sua voce si alzò di un'ottava per l'indignazione e Niall roteò gli occhi.

 

"Se non fossi stato sepolto dai libri e ti fossi presentato al matrimonio solo dieci minuti prima che iniziasse-"

 

"Mi dispiace se alcuni di noi devono ancora studiare", disse educatamente e Niall gli sorrise. Louis non poté fare a meno di sentirsi di troppo, dopo quello scambio.

 

Erano circa le undici quando decise di chiamare quella ragazza, di nome Jenny, per presentarsi come il buon samaritano che era. L'idea era di portarla in ufficio con il suo avvocato in modo che potessero accordarsi e firmare documenti, anche se la verità era un'altra: Louis avrebbe cercato di convincerla che il 10% dei soldi di Niall erano ugualmente un sacco di soldi e sicuramente più di quelli che meritava. E anche se provava empatia nei suoi confronti, per aver perso un bambino, non amava le persone che cercavano di ricattare gli altri.

 

"Verrà nel pomeriggio, verso le due." Disse una volta che ebbe riattaccato.

 

"Cosa facciamo fino ad allora?" Chiese Harry.

 

"Abbiamo del lavoro da sbrigare. Niall puoi aspettare nella mia stanza, giocare a FIFA o qualsiasi altra cosa. Louis, abbiamo una stanza vuota se vuoi lavorare, così non devi fare avanti e indietro."

 

Louis avrebbe preferito giocare a FIFA con Niall, ma invece ringraziò Liam e si lasciò condurre verso la stanza. Liam gli disse di "mettersi proprio agio" e si diresse nella direzione opposta.

 

Si sedette sul divano e rispose alcune e-mail prima di chiamare Zayn per parlargli di una giornata che era già durata troppo a lungo per i suoi gusti.

 

 

-

 

 

Sarebbe stato molto bello se avesse potuto concentrarsi sul lavoro che doveva fare. La stanza era grande e aveva un'ottima illuminazione, molto meglio del suo stesso ufficio. Il riscaldamento funzionava perfettamente e la sedia era estremamente confortevole. Ma era completamente fuori di sé e dei flashback lo stavano travolgendo come maremoti e-  _perché sono qui_? Voleva disperatamente uscire da quell'edificio.

 

Scrisse due e-mail e rispose a un messaggio di Max, il ragazzo della sera prima. Voleva vedere di nuovo Louis alla luce del giorno, apparentemente, quando non erano entrambi sbronzi. Sembrava abbastanza gentile perché Louis potesse dire di sì, perché poteva permettersi una distrazione. Decisero che il venerdì sarebbe andato bene e, dopo aver stabilito un orario, Louis lo inserì nel suo calendario, perché tendeva a dimenticare tutto ciò che non era legato al lavoro.

 

Nick chiamò poco prima di pranzo per sapere come stessero andando le cose e insistette tre volte con Louis nel domandargli del perché la sua voce suonasse così arrabbiata, ma Louis non si cedette.

 

A Louis piaceva Nick Grimshaw. Era un buon capo e un buon amico di lavoro, ma finiva lì. Era un amico di lavoro, ma solo questo. Forse perché erano troppo simili o forse perché dopo la sua adolescenza Louis aveva sviluppato enormi problemi di fiducia. Non condividevano nulla che riguardasse le loro vite personali escludendo brevi racconti sulle loro avventure sessuali, risalenti ai tempi in cui uscivano insieme dopo il lavoro e l'uno vedeva l'altro tornare a casa con qualcuno.

 

Era nel mezzo della chiamata quando la porta si aprì e Geoff fece il suo ingresso. Il telefono gli cadde dalla mano e tutta la sua professionalità svanì dalla sua faccia quando tutto quello che riuscì a vedere fu l'uomo che aveva rovinato la vita della sua famiglia quando non aveva neanche diciotto anni.

**Author's Note:**

> Vi ricordo che questa storia non mi appartiene, ma è solo una traduzione di Coming Up For Air dell'autrice sincewewereeighteen


End file.
